School Sucks
by JustJ18
Summary: This is my first fanfic so go easy on me : its basically AU merthur. Its merlins first day and its not going well


Chapter one

Merlin woke up and glanced at his clock and moaned as it blinked 9:00 am in his face, Merlin growled and pushed the clock off his side table and sat up and ran his hand through his hair and pushed the covers off of him, Merlin stood up and stretched out looking around his tiny box room that was now almost empty, he was going to miss this room but he had no choice but to go to the private school his mother had saved up all her life just so whatever children she had in the future could attend a posh school to get the best sort of education.

Merlin sighed and walked into the bathroom deciding to have a bath and not a shower since a bath would allow him more time to just relax and not think about leaving home, Merlin spent about 2 hours in the bath and he would have stayed in the longer but his mother had knocked on the door and gone on about him turning into a prune if he soaked in that bath any longer, so he had no choice but to get out and get ready for maybe just one of the biggest days of his life.

An hour later Merlin was all ready to go, All his bags were shoved in the back of his mother's care and it was time to go, Merlin was nervous he wasn't going to lie. Hunnith, Merlin's mother was busy making sandwiches in the kitchen so Merlin took the time to look around the street where he had grown up on, It brought actual tears to his eyes but when he mother appeared behind him, he quickly wiped them away and cleared his throat.

"Ready?" Hunnith asked

"As I'll ever been mother" Merlin said with a small sigh

He and Hunnith got into the car and belted up; Merlin stared out the window for most of the journey and hardly said a word to his mother, Hunnith pulled into the school and chose the nearest parking space.

"Cheer up Merlin dear, it's not like you don't know anyone. I mean your friend Gwen is coming right?" Hunnith asked looking at him Merlin nodded abut carried on staring out the window

"Can we not just turn around and go home?" Merlin pleaded, Hunnith laughed and opened the door and got out.

Merlin let out a growl and pushed open the door and stepped out the car and looked around at the thousands of students standing in large groups sitting on suitcases. Merlin walked round to his mother and pulled open the boot, it took him about 20 minutes to get all of his things out the car, his mother deciding to go off and talk to the head leaving Merlin to haul his things out the car. Merlin was out of breath he had managed to pile all of his cases up and now he was lent against his mother's car, eyes closed day dreaming about being back at home in his comfortable bed.

"Watch out!" someone shouted, Merlin knew that it was directed at him but he didn't have enough time to react and before he knew it a football had hit the back of his head, everything slowed down for a few seconds as Merlin fell forward into the car in front of him, he moaned and his hand went straight up to his head. Merlin's mother was at his side almost instantly pulling him back up right and putting her hands on Merlin's cheeks.

"Merlin?Are you alright? Talk to me" Hunnith had a look of pure worry spread across her face.

Merlin looked at her and then realized that everyone was staring at him, his cheeks turned a bright red as he stepped away from his mother's hands.

"I'm fine mum, seriously I'm okay" Merlin said looking down at his shoes to try to hide the blush on his cheeks.

Hunnith looked at the group of boys who were now almost rolling about the floor laughing their heads off; Hunnith knew it had to have been one of them.

"You boys! You should be ashamed of yourself!" Hunnith shouted, Merlin looked over at the boys his mother was shouting at and knew instantly that his mother was digging him a whole. A boy from the group stood forward, Merlin looked at him and his mouth fell open, the boy was perfect he was tall and tanned and blonde and he had blue eyes. The boy caught Merlin's eye and Merlin blushed and looked away and tugged on her mother's arm

"leave it mother" Merlin said trying to defuse the situation.

The boy laughed again and this time spoke "Big ears was away with the fairies, I just couldn't help myself" the boy said with a smirk.

"What's your name? I am going to have you expelled!" Hunnith shouted

"I am Arthur Pendragon and since my father is the head I do not think I will be expelled" the boy said

Hunnith closed her eyes for a second and when she opened them again she sighed "Sorry Mr. Pendragon but what you did was very horrible" Hunnith said,

Arthur rolled his eyes "Sorry big ears" Arthur said in a mocking tone, Merlin just nodded and that was the end of that.

It soon came to the time where Merlin's mother had to leave and Merlin had to go find out where he was staying. Merlin hugged his mother close to him and took a deep breath in and out and let her go, she was in tears now.

"you be good do you here? And stay away from the Pendragon boy" Hunnith said holding onto Merlin's hand

"Don't worry I don't want anything to do with that enormous prat" Merlin said

"Good, now call me tonight okay? 8pm without fail?" Hunnith smiled, Merlin nodded and his mother got in the car and he watched her drive away.

Merlin was the last person in the queue to find out what dorm he was staying it, he had been waiting to get to the front for 30 minutes and when he got to the front the person spent ages looking for his name on the list and by the time he had gotten his room number everyone was inside the dorm building. Merlin pulled his cases through the halls looking for his dorm number, he ended up at some stairs and sighed obviously his room had to be on the upper levels. Merlin picked up one suit case and walked up the stairs and dumped it on the floor then ran back down to get the next. This took him in total half an hour and he still had not found his room, he walked through the halls filled with students standing chatting outside doors and finally found his number, 35. Merlin looked up and thanked the heavens and opened the door and stepped in, he could hear shower running and guessed his roommate was in the bathroom, Merlin walked further into the room and looked at the two beds. Merlin sighed when he noticed that his roommates bags where all on the bed closet to the window, the bed that he wanted. Merlin sighed and sat on the vacant bed and stared of into space again thinking about being back at home. Merlin heard the shower turn off and he looked towards the bathroom door that was just being pulled open and there standing in front of him in a pair of tight black briefs was no other than the prat himself, Arthur Pendragon.

tbc


End file.
